Pop! Goes the Ferret!
by Wyltk
Summary: Ginny Weasley has the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel!" stuck in her head but she doesn't want Draco to use it against her. So she changes the words around. But Draco doesn't seem to like this new version very much.


This is the result of a late night talk and the first line of "Pop!  
  
Goes the Weasel" being stuck in my head. I then looked up the lyrics  
  
and this ideal struck me! I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter of this song. No suing.  
  
  
  
Pop! Goes the Ferret!  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled brightly as she left her dorm early Saturday morning. Hogsmeade weekend was upon the students of Hogwarts and to, soon to be 16 year old, Ginny Weasley it was beautiful out.  
  
The October air was still quite warm and she was dress in a forest green shirt whose sleeves traveled down to her elbows. A small two inch dragon had been charmed so it prowled around her shirt. The dragon had the interesting ability to breathe fire that created designs over her shirt. Her jeans were plain, old pants. Nothing fancy about them besides their slight bellbottom bottoms.  
  
The only thing that Ginny could find wrong with this lovely day was the fact the song "Pop! Goes the weasel." was stuck, quite stubbornly, in her head. The problem with that was summed up in two words. Draco and Malfoy. If he heard her singing it her brother and her would never hear the end of it. Ever.  
  
As she walked out of the portrait hole she took special note of the empty Gryffindor common room. Most of the students were still asleep it was after all quite early out. In fact she would probably still be sleeping except for the fact Ms. Norris, whom she had secretly befriended after that mess in her first year, had purred in her ear playfully nudging her.  
  
No one knew about their friendship beside Filch. And he didn't seem to mind it at all which was odd behavior. She had a feeling it was because she had taken care of Ms. Norris while he had been in the hospital wing over a prank one of the kids pulled.  
  
She really loved animals and having Ms. Norris as a friend certainly helped. So far she had snuck out twice and Ms. Norris had just came up to her for a pet and was off again.  
  
Smiling she started to whistle the stupid song stuck in her head, and right as she went into the great hall she started to sing a remake of it, not knowing anyone was in there.  
  
"'Round and 'round the Hogwarts halls  
  
The ferret chased the weasel,  
  
The ferret thought 'twas all in fun till  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret.'"  
  
Ginny smiled at her brothers, surprised. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table grinning like maniacs at her. The had full plates of food in front of them and it looked as if they had already eaten a lot already.  
  
"Gin!" yelled George waving. After you stay around them for so long you can tell who is who.  
  
"What's that you're singing?" asked Fred a positively wicked smile gracing his face.  
  
"It's a muggle song called 'Pop! Goes the weasel'. Except I changed the words around so it can't be used against us."  
  
The twins shared a look and then smiled brightly at her. "Sing that part again will you?" George asked innocently as Ginny shrugged.  
  
Perhaps she should have known better. Perhaps she shouldn't have even thought of the song. Perhaps it would have been better if she would have just swatted at the dratted cat and rolled over. But to all this logic she had but one thing to say. How was she to know what the song would bring?  
  
"'Round and 'round the Hogwarts halls  
  
The ferret chased the weasel,  
  
The ferret thought 'twas all in fun till  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret."  
  
"Can we make up the next part?" begged Fred after the light claps had come from the ones awake.  
  
"Yea! Please Gin!" asked George. And then with practiced moves they forced their face into puppy dog looks.  
  
"Alright, alright. But if I don't like it I change it!"  
  
The twins nodded and drew themselves up proudly.  
  
"We took a wand to his body  
  
And bounced him to the sky  
  
Then we said oops bye bye  
  
Pop goes the Ferret!"  
  
She glared over the laughter. Finally she to started laughing shaking her head. "I think it would be better if you stayed truer to the song like…  
  
"A knut for a magical thread  
  
A knut for a needle  
  
That's the way the money goes,  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!"  
  
The twins cheered loudly as more people began to come into the hall. "Encore! Next verse! Continue! Continue!"  
  
More people started to pick up the chant until she was blushingly pushed onto the benches and she finally began to sing.  
  
"A half a pound of acid pops  
  
A half a pound of clusters  
  
Mix it up and make it nice  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!  
  
Up and down the London road,  
  
In and out of the Broomsticks,  
  
That's the way the money goes  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret  
  
I've no time to plead and pine,  
  
I've no time to wheedle  
  
Kill him quick and then he's gone  
  
Pop! Goes the Ferret!"  
  
Loud cheering could be heard as the last of the students and teachers came into the hall. Luckily for Ginny, Snape and Draco missed the song. The twins cheered loudly before kissing her on her cheeks.  
  
"Come visit our shop later today sis." said Fred as he and George walked out of the hall whistling.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked out of the book store two hours later still humming the song. She had found herself singing it on and off throughout the entire day.  
  
"Weasel!"  
  
Ginny winced at the loud voice of one Draco Malfoy. The only problem with the book store was that it was hidden by very large hedges. And right now the only exit was blocked by the ferret himself.  
  
"I heard that you are the one that started the song." he growled starting towards her.  
  
She turned and ran towards the back hedge finding a small alcove hidden behind a sheet of ivy. To bad he seemed to have saw her duck into it and followed her under the ivy shortly. He smiled backing her into the corner.  
  
"So why did you make up that song, *Ginny*."  
  
She shrugged backed away as far as possible. "It was just for fun." she whispered before hauling her leg up and into his shin. She then ducked under his arm and ran out of the ivy singing loudly back at him  
  
"'Round and 'round the Hogwarts halls  
  
The ferret chased the weasel,  
  
The ferret thought 'twas all in fun till  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!"  
  
Laughing at his expense she ran into the closest hiding place and hid there until he had passed, swearing under his breath. When she was sure he was gone she walked out almost immediately spotting a class mate and her sister.  
  
"Hey wait up!" she yelled catching up to them in front of the crafts store.  
  
"Ginny! We heard about the song you made up girl! Genius pure genius!" said the 6th year.  
  
"Yea you didn't hear it from me, but someone is going to enchant the suits of armor to sing it." said her sister, a 7th year, in a stage whisper.  
  
Ginny laughed with them as they walked into the store. She stopped dead still when she noticed Draco waiting for her smugly at the end of the isle.  
  
"You know I just remembered. I need to go get some… thing. Bye guys!" with that she ran out of the store and, unable to resist, enchanted the next verse to float back to Draco.  
  
"A knut for a magical thread  
  
A knut for a needle  
  
That's the way the money goes,  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!"  
  
She laughed ducking into the owl post office. Though not many people knew it, mostly because she didn't have any friends, she loved animals. Ms. Norris being the living proof of her love for them.  
  
She spent a lot of her time in the owlery. She loved how beautiful owls looked when they were flying.  
  
She was a lot like Charlie except he seemed to love dragons more then the other animals.  
  
Stepping out of the owlery, after she was sure it was safe, she started for honeydukes with a large grin.  
  
Chocolate, after all, is a girl's best friend.  
  
She smiled wandering the isles looking for something small that she might like. Finding nothing that she could afford, or that she wanted, she started to push herself through the crowd to the door. She pushed harder when she turned and caught Draco heading straight towards her.  
  
Finally hoping the people would move if she sang a verse she sang over the crowd, who was already opening up to let her out,  
  
"A half a pound of acid pops  
  
A half a pound of clusters  
  
Mix it up and make it nice  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!"  
  
Cheers echoed around the candy shop and Draco turned a serious shade of red. But he was too late to catch her. People stopped him for a few minutes obviously helping her get away. By the time he made it to the door she was gone from sight.  
  
Smiling to herself she headed towards the Three broomsticks and lifted herself up on one of the stools.  
  
"Hello! I would like a butterbeer to go!" she smiled, swinging her legs as she would have done when she was younger.  
  
The lady came back with the bottle and placed it in front of her. She scooted her money towards her and hopped off the stool ready to leave. Just as she reached the door she noticed Draco in a booth with a group of Slytherins. She smiled at him and sang the next part with a smirk.  
  
"Up and down the London road,  
  
In and out of the Broomsticks,  
  
That's the way the money goes  
  
Pop! Goes the ferret!"  
  
She laughed running toward her brother shop were not only did she have to meet them, but she would also be safe from Draco for a while. Wheezing as she stopped in front of the shop hands on her knees. Finally catching her breath she walked into the shop. In stead of a bell announcing she had come in a burp sounded across the room.  
  
Smiling at her brothers antics, she called in a sing song voice, "Brother dears! Your favorite sister is here!"  
  
"Percy! How are you?" asked Fred popping out of the back room with a wink. George followed behind one arm behind his back as he ruffled Ginny's hair.  
  
"Not funny." she pouted at them mock sadly. "So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Well we wanted you to see our newest product and see if you want to change anything since it was partially your ideal." said Fred smiling at her.  
  
"What was?" she asked suspiciously  
  
"This!" George brandished a stuffed animal from behind his back. It was in the shape of a standing white ferret. It sniffed the air cautiously. And then it sat down looking around nervously. The twins grinned and pulled the ferrets tail slightly.  
  
The ferret started to sing her song and at the very last "Pop! Goes the Ferret" the ferret popped out of existents and then reappeared.  
  
"We even got permission from the people who own the original song! Now we just got to get you to let us use the remake. Do you agree you'll get credits and a percent of the profit." George grinned at her. "Does fifty percent sound alright to you?"  
  
"No make it twenty five I just came up with the song! I love the ideal!" she smiled as she petted the ferret who curled into her hand.  
  
"Are you sure Gin? You did think of the song. And that's what makes this ferret so cool." George said frowning.  
  
"Yep! I'm sure George."  
  
The twins looked at each other and started hugging bring her into the hug as they jumped up and down. They were yelling happily and the younger kids started to laugh to hearing them all the way from the back room.  
  
"We made this ferret especially for you. You can change the song by tapping the nose with your wand and singing whatever you like. It automatically puts in music with your words." Ginny smiled as they handed her the ferret which immediately crawled up her arm curling around her shoulders and playing idly with her curls.  
  
She kissed them on the cheek and grinned. "You guys are wonderful!"  
  
After hugging them one more time and promising to visit as soon as she could she left. She headed up the hill towards the shrieking shack. The ferret had slipped into the basket at her side. The basked had the butterbeer she had gotten, a already packed sand which, and a blanket.  
  
And now she was going to enjoy a one women picnic. She smiled as she spread her blanket over one side of the hill which faced the fields. It was a short distance from the shrieking shack.  
  
Not really feeling like eating anything yet she closed her eyes lazily enjoying the slight breeze sweeping over her. She didn't worry about the ferret that was sniffing around. Wizard stuffed animals were made so they never travels more then three feet from where they were placed unless it was to put themselves away or visit their owner.  
  
The sun was blocked out by a rather large shadow and she opened her eyes curiously. She saw a sparkling deep gray gazing down at her. Draco had pinned her down and was look down at her.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley. I want to hear that little song you made up for me to my face. And this time your not going to run."  
  
She twisted desperately under him but he just tapped her nose.  
  
"At, at little Firefly. I want to hear that song from your lips. And I've been waiting all day." A predatory smile curved his lips as she began to sing, quite brokenly,  
  
"I've-no time to plead and p-p-pine,  
  
I've no time to wheedle  
  
Kiss me quick and then I'm gone  
  
Pop! Goes the Ferret!"  
  
"Kiss you eh?" Draco asked an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I said kiss?" she gulped shifting uncertainly.  
  
"You know all day I've heard 'kill' but kiss from your lips doesn't sound half bad."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her gently. And for some reason, known only to the creators of the scary little ferret, the stuffed animal started to sing.  
  
  
  
AN: I hope everyone likes this! I got some great responses from the Yahoo! Group Draco and Ginny Fan Fiction. Enjoy ya'll!  
  
-Wyltk 


End file.
